


Lost night

by CindyRyan



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Alternate take of 1x07 About last night. Eddie wakes up with no memory of the day before and with an unconscious and bruised Sam in his bed. Can Eddie prove his innocence to the police and figure out what happened in their lost night?





	1. Chapter 1

Personal plea: I know there's a lot of you reading TT fanfic. If we want a season two we have to let ABC know that we're out here. Take to Twitter and tell them we want a season two. Thanks :)

Title: Lost night  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all

Private Investigator Eddie Valetik couldn't remember the last twenty-four hours. Worse he'd woken up naked in his bed with his actress partner Samantha Swift. They'd been drugged by a yet unknown substance. Tox screens were still be run. The nightmare part of this mess was Sam had an allergic reaction to whatever they'd been given. When Eddie had woken Sam had barely had a pulse and her breathing had been shallow. Forgoing an ambulance Eddie gathered Sam in a blanket and rushed her to the nearest hospital. That was where he was now pacing a small waiting room on the fourth floor. The other occupants of the room were Eddie's assistant Berto Vasquez and Sam's assistant Monica along with LAPD Detective Christine Rollins.

"You can't arrest him."Monica stated firmly.

"It's not up to me."Christine said quietly as she put away her cell phone after finishing a phone call. "My boss has pulled me off this."

"It's the bruises."Eddie stated with a shake of his head. "If Sam didn't have those they wouldn't even be looking at me."

"Eddie wouldn't hurt her."Berto spoke up firmly. "No matter what drug he was on."

"Until we get confirmation of that; it's not looking good."Christine stated as she walked to the door. "I'll keep you updated when I can. For what it's worth Eddie, I believe you."

Eddie nodded grimly. After Christine left Eddie sank back into his chair. He couldn't believe this was happening. Eddie had never lost time like this before. Not even back in his college days.

"I've been able to get the GPS download from your phones and am piecing your day together."Berto stated breaking the silence. "You and Sam went radio silent around nine pm."

"Last thing I remember is lunch."Eddie replied quietly. "My SUV was in the garage when I woke up this morning."

"Sam has a rideshare email."Monica piped up not looking from her phone. "Two am picked up in east L.A and dropped off at your apartment."

"East LA?"Eddie asked in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense."

"We'll figure it out."Berto stated quietly.

A red haired nurse poked her head into the room.

"You can see Ms. Swift now, the doctor is through."The nurse commented. "He advised one at a time and to keep it short."

"Is she awake?"Eddie asked worriedly.

"Not yet."The nurse responded. "The doctor will be by in an hour to brief you. He was expecting the lab results in half an hour."

"Thanks."Eddie acknowledged as the nurse left.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."Eddie told the two assistants as he stood and walked to the door.

"Take your time."Berto responded once again engrossed in his laptop. "Maybe seeing Sam will jog your memory."

"Hope so."Eddie stated angrily. "I want to know who did this."

"Hey,Sam."Eddie said quietly a few minutes later as he stood by Sam's bed.

His voice seemed loud in the quiet room. Eddie took a long look at his partner. Sam looked small and frail under the stark white sheets. Her skin was pale which made the new bruises on her neck and left arm stand out. Not for the first time did Eddie wonder if Sam had no memory of the day before. It would stand to reason if they were given the same drug.

"How did we go from a lost dog case."Eddie wondered. "To here?"

Once again Eddie's gaze tracked to Sam's bruises. He swallowed hard. Berto's earlier words to Christine floated back in his troubled thoughts.

"He'd never hurt her; no matter what drug he was on."

Eddie really wanted to believe that. Even before he became a police officer he had lived by a code. If he'd hurt Sam….under the influence or not Eddie knew it was something he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for. He'd come to care for the actress more than he was willing to admit. He was her partner. Supposed to protect her. If they'd been drugged enough to wipe a day's memory what the hell had they stumbled into?

"You rest and get better."Eddie said his voice thick with emotion. "Berto, Monica and I will figure this out. We'll find out what happened."

As if it had a mind of its own Eddie's right hand caressed Sam's right cheek. She didn't stir at his touch. That kind of thing only happened in the movies, Eddie thought ruefully. Eddie pulled his hand away and after a few more minutes the private investigator left.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lost night  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"Wearing yourself out won't help anything."Zeus advised quietly.

Eddie stopped pacing and glanced at the former cop and sighed. He'd returned to the waiting room after visiting Sam. Monica had left to attend classes though Eddie sensed she hadn't wanted to leave. Berto had gone back to the office to use the computer and to use the dry erase board to plot out their lost day. Eddie had called Zeus shortly after they got to the hospital hoping he'd contacted the bar owner at some point the day before. No luck, he'd updated his friend on the situation and Zeus had promised to be there as soon as he could.

"It's helping me think."Eddie countered. "Berto said we were hired to find Trevor, the dog and that was the only thing we were working on."

"That he knows of."Zeus pointed out.

Eddie nodded and then suddenly feeling exhausted dropped onto the sofa. He looked at his old friend glad he was here.

"What if LAPD is right?"Eddie wondered grimly. "What if I did put those bruises on Sam?"

"Not a chance."Zeus replied firmly. "Get that out of your head now."

"Whatever this drug was that..."Eddie began.

"Doesn't matter."Zeus said as he stood. "Even if you haven't admitted it to yourself I've watched the two of you the last few weeks. You care about Sam. In control or not, Eddie, you would never hurt someone you care about."

"I want to believe that."Eddie said softly.

"We need to concentrate on figuring out how a lost pedigree terrier turned into this mess."Zeus prompted gently. "You know as well as I do that the LAPD is going to want facts before they stop an investigation."

Eddie's phone beeped just then and he pulled the device out of his pocket. He saw a text message from Monica and frowned as he pulled the message up.

"What?"Zeus asked coming to stand where he could see the phone.

"Text from Monica says she found something on social media."Eddie explained.

Eddie tapped the message and the picture Monica had attached came up filling the screen. The PI did a double take at the picture. It was of he and Sam at a restaurant and they were kissing.

"I'm guessing you don't remember that."Zeus said drolly.

"No."Eddie responded. "Doesn't look like we were posing as a couple or anything."

"Nope, looks pretty real."Zeus agreed.

"Yeah, it does."Eddie commented.

For the rest of the day Eddie tried to ignore the picture. Unfortunately it was their best lead. It coordinated with the time line Berto was working on. So as much as he wanted to Eddie couldn't pretend he never saw it. The image was seared in Eddie's brain. It was again bringing him back to the how had Sam ended up in his bed? With a sigh Eddie shook off the thought. Too much other stuff going on. Eddie thought bleakly. If he'd had sex with his partner was way down the list of worries.

The sole bright side of the day besides the fact he hadn't been arrested yet was Sam. Her condition had improved so much that they'd moved her to a regular private room on the fourth floor. It was late afternoon now. Eddie sat in Sam's room. Berto had sent Eddie a picture of the time line he'd put together. Eddie had given Monica the keys to his suv to get the bag of clothes and other necessities he kept for emergencies. She'd returned with the bag but had also found the notebook he used while on cases. It was a cheap small notepad. Monica had said it'd been between the front seats.

In his notes Eddie always used keywords in case the notebook fell into someone else's hands. He stared at the words now hoping they would jog some kind of memory. As he shifted the notebook to his right hand a business card fell out and hit the floor. Eddie leaned down and picked it up. As he straightened he turned the card over and then back again; it was blank. Weird. He looked once again at the keywords trying to figure out why he'd save a blank card.

/Sunset, Georgios, Mkim, and Falling.../

Try as he might Eddie couldn't make out what followed Falling he thought part of it might be a DR so maybe a street name? Usually his penmanship was clearer maybe the drug was starting to take affect by the time he'd gotten to that note. Movement from the bed drew Eddie's attention and he shot to his feet. Sam was showing signs of waking up. Eddie reached for the nurse call button but just as he did Sam's eyes opened. Relief washed over Eddie especially when he saw recognition flash across Sam's face.

"Eddie?"Sam asked her voice hoarse.

"You're okay."Eddie assured his partner as he gently gripped her shoulders.

"What happened?"Sam inquired anxiously. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Releasing his hold briefly Eddie hit the call button.

"Let the doctor check you over and then I'll explain what I can."Eddie soothed.

Sam frowned but before she could ask another question the medical staff entered and Eddie was ushered out into the hall. Eddie ran a hand through his hair as he watched through the open doorway. He was just glad Sam was awake; the rest they would deal with. Solving mysteries was what they did every day; Eddie just never thought he'd be solving his own.


End file.
